


Uneventful Days

by lolachrome



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embedded Video, Fan Music Video, M/M, Video, Vids, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Uneventful days, uneventful nightsLiving in that dark, waiting for the lightA Crowley character study.Escapade 2020 Premiere
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Uneventful Days

**Author's Note:**

> More #GoodOmens & #Beck #Hyperspace synthesis because I just can't get enough and this likely won't be the last...sorry not sorry...
> 
> But in seriousness, thank you to bonibaru and & purplefringe for the feedback & cheerleading!! 
> 
> #GoodOmens #IneffableHusbands #Crowley #Beck


End file.
